The True Story of the Yeerk Invasion
by EscapedAnonymous
Summary: Trust me. You need to read this. For the sake of the human race. I was a controller, and now I'm free, on the run, and trying to start a resistance to the Yeerk invasion. Read this, and help. For humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Nick Scott. I'm 26, I lived in New York, and now I'm on the run. Protecting my identity doesn't matter anymore. I probably only have a half hour until….well, I just need to be brief.

Here's what you need to know. I targeted you specifically because you already know a large part of the truth. For a moment, ignore the fact that this is a fiction website, because what I'm about to tell you is very, very real.

The Yeerks are here. Applegate, the author of the "Animorphs" books, is a controller. I was, too. But late one recent night 'I' rolled my car off a mountain road, and down a steep embankment, hidden by trees. I was trapped with a broken arm and probably multiple fractures, and that was what saved me. Thanks to my immobility, "my" Yeerk slowly starved to death as I nearly did the same, with only 2 water bottles and a pack of Skittles in the car. Having a Yeerk die inside of your head is…terrible. Horrible. I can't sleep more than an hour at night anymore because of the dreams. But after 5 (6?) days, I guess I was reported as missing, and some firemen pulled me out. One of them was a controller, but I escaped him…now I'm free, and that's all I need.

I've only just read the first and last "Animorphs" books, so I can't be too specific about what you fans of the series have read, but most of what was in the first book I believe to be true. I'll do some more research if I get out alive. But here's the main thing – the last book, all lies. The "Animorphs" are dead; the Yeerks are still alive, slowly taking over the planet. And right now they're hunting me, one of the few free humans who know. There is virtually no Earthly resistance to the Yeerks. Or hope, unless we resist.

That is what I intend to do. Somewhere in the US is the Escafil device. The Yeerks don't have it; the Yeerks never had it, and it was hidden in the wilderness by the "Animorphs." Where, I'm not exactly certain, but I need it, the free humans need it. There is little other way to fight back. You know what it looks like as well as I do. Somehow, some way, it needs to be found, because with that technology we have a chance. They are arrogant. But if free humans can find the device, and form a resistance, then there may be

I hear them at the door, I have to run


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, everybody. Guess what? I'm not dead yet!

I've got some free time now. I'm in a library at a computer, and I think I'm pretty safe. Just to be cautious, I'm not going to mention where I am right now in any more detail than the east coast of the USA, but at the time of my last writing I was in suburban New Jersey. I've shaved my beard, cut and dyed my hair and bought some sunglasses, so I'm feeling pretty good about my ability to stay hidden in one place for a few days at a time, even though I'm probably fugitive number one on the Yeerk equivalent of a Most Wanted list.

So there's a few things I should clear up. I do realize that this is going to look bad, with my writings being put on a website devoted to fanfiction. But it was the only place I could think of where I could access people who have a basic knowledge of the situation. (Maybe I'll put up a real website eventually, once enough people have read this.) I've seen the comments some of you have left me, and I appreciate those that believe me. You people are going to be a key part in our - or simply the human - resistance. To those that don't believe me, well, your loss, I guess. Remember my name when there's a gray slug wiggling into your brain.

The other thing is that the username of mine, EscapedAnonymous, is pretty stupid, since I already told you my name. I guess I don't think real clearly when being pursued by aliens that want me dead. I'd rather not have mentioned my real name, but what the hell, no big deal. I'm not too worried that there's going to be any Yeerks randomly searching and reading an 'Animorphs' fan site. They have better things to do…like taking over the world and all.

Finally, apologies for the dramatic title, but hey, whatever gets people to read the truth.

My grand escape wasn't really all that grand. I heard some helicopters landing in the front yard, submitted my previous entry and booked it out the back door. (I had broken into my friends house to use his computer... David, if you're reading this for some reason, sorry about your lawn.) After that I leaped fences and ran through basically an entire suburban neighborhood till I got to a bus station, caught a bus to the Greyhound station and got the hell out of north New Jersey. Since then I've just been keeping on the move.

I've managed to get my hands on a whole bunch of the 'Animorphs' books, which I've mostly stolen from various libraries. Honestly, I'm not usually a bad person, I've never stolen more than a Twix bar before, but I kind of think the ends will hopefully justify the means. (Plus a tallish twenty-something dude would look pretty ridiculous checking out 10 Animorphs books!) Anyways, I've been reading them for the last few weeks. I'm up to #16 currently. All the basic stuff was pretty much true – i.e; there were in fact 5 humans and an Andalite in the Yeerk resistance force, they did attack a Pool, that kind of stuff. On the other hand, one book was about traveling in time or some nonsense like that. Book #11, I believe. Let me assure you that as far as I know, no species has managed to come up with a way to actually travel back in time. My guess is that the more unbelievable stuff was thrown in to mess with the credibility of the stories, so that anyone reading who might start to understand or guess at the truth, will read that random stuff about time traveling and decide that the stories must be fiction. Pretty clever, really. And I think the Yeerks made a fair bit of cash off these books as well. Not that they really need it when they have spaceships, Dracon beams and the like.

I'll be honest with you readers. My Yeerk, which controlled me for the last four and a half hellish years, was pretty low-ranking. So my knowledge of all this stuff is annoyingly incomplete. But based what on what I do know and what I've guessed, I think many of the names of a lot of places in the books seem like they've been invented. In book #14, there is a place called 'Zone 91,' which seems like an obvious parody of Area 51. And the only thing I could find when I searched the internet for 'The Gardens' was a mall in Florida.

So unfortunately, I have no specific idea where all this stuff took place, and thus have no real idea of where the Escafil device could be located. The location isn't mentioned in any of the books I've read so far, although there have been references to literally all types of terrain. Mountains, desert, lakes, forest, city… so unless the vast majority of the 'Animorphs' books are fictionalized, which I don't believe to be true, wherever the Escafil device is must be near all of these diverse types of land. So my initial guess is somewhere in California, or possibly Oregon, Idaho, Washington or Texas. (Or does Idaho even have cities? I kid, I kid. I don't mean to offend any of the 400 people who live in Boise.)

This is the part where you readers out there could help me. I've skimmed about a fourth of the 'Animorphs' books out there. You people reading this have likely read many or all of the books, so you might be able to make a more accurate guess as to where the events in the books happened. I need your help. Besides, I don't have the money to just zip across the country. My bank account has been cut off in the last few weeks (thanks, Yeerks!) but not before I withdrew five thousand dollars. I'm considering getting a fake I.D., moving to a smaller city, getting an easy job and laying low for a while. But I'd like to be close to wherever the Escafil device is, so I can go on long 'hikes' in the woods and stuff like that.

So I'll be keeping moving for the next week or so. Your job is basically to give me your best ideas of where the events in the 'Animorphs' books took place.


End file.
